


Heated

by orphan_account



Category: Fringe (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Olivia and Liv get stuck in a locker and things get a little warmer.





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered my laptop from many years back, and on it a host of writing that I'm not sure I ever published. This is one of those - and bloody hell, I miss Fringe!

It had to happen because of the case. Well, the primary action of stripping had to happen; it was a no-brainer as far as the redhead was concerned. Whilst trapped inside an airtight locker with barely six foot to any side of you things could quickly get heated, and with a blonde duplicate at your side everything doubled. Though they had entered the room to investigate as two very separate women, now the only differences between them came from their hair colour. It was amazing what a difference showing some flesh could make.

Staring down at their mixed crumple of clothing the Fringe agent was all too aware of Olivia’s shoulder; the blonde had adjusted, fidgeted in the uncomfortable mist of the growing heat and naturally shifted closer. Ordinarily Liv would have made a quip, just to make her twin all the more on edge, but for once in her life she didn’t feel the need to. She didn’t want to. Even if it was slowly disappearing, the air between them was not filled with tension or bitterness and that felt... Well, it felt good.

It might have come from the fact that when Olivia had been persuaded into slinking out of her suit and shirt she had also laid down her own rule; no talking unless absolutely necessary. Liv supposed it made sense - any O² lost thanks to banter just wasn’t worth it and so she would save her snarky comments for another time. If that day came.  
She supposed dying in a room with Olivia Dunham could be worse. The more time she spent alone with the blonde the more she came to realise she wasn’t really all that bad. No, Olivia wasn’t bad at all, it was just she had been through bad circumstances. Now shoulder to shoulder with the FBI agent the redhead couldn’t help but wonder how she would have coped with the situations Olivia had been through and if she could have dealt with the scars - mentally and physically.

Even through the low light of the room Liv could work out the faintest of marks, the blemishes that did nothing to remove the blonde’s beauty. With Olivia focusing on other things, shutting out the world and having closed her eyes to do so the redhead was able to take her time, barely moving as her hazel eyes worked their way over her unadorned figure. Pretty much every inch of Olivia was identical to what she would see daily in a mirror but here and there...

Faint, white lines, barely noticeable but still there, decorated parts of the agent’s taunt skill, reminders of knife attacks and probably worse. As Liv’s eyes lingered subconsciously so did her fingers, lightly hovering over each mark as if somehow understanding her fellow Dunham just that bit more with every scar, like a map of history over her body that would always reveal a hell of a lot more than the woman herself. When eventually her gaze drew itself down to their identical hands the crimson haired agent stopped and with a short moment of hesitation allowed them to clasp.

“We’re not that different, you know” she wasn’t supposed to be speaking, but this needed to be said – it felt important. 

“No?”

Having been so focused on their hands slotting perfectly together Liv had not noticed the other woman’s eyes flicker open, nor was she aware of how close their faces would be in her turn to answer. Olivia’s naturally hazel eyes now seemed darker, a depth to the hues as if questioning and wanting more. It was clear to the redhead that Olivia’s mind was just as clear as her own, but also just as anxious and as she witnessed the blonde swallow, her eyes drawn to the now slickened and heated skin of her reflection’s neck. Liv tried to answer, but found her mouth to be dry. Never had she felt so tense, yet so at ease at the same dual point in time.

Perhaps it was the fact that she knew she could suffocate soon, or more to the point the fact that if their lips drew any closer, she would soon be suffocating much faster...


End file.
